imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Meowlolz/Meowlolz's Gazette
Meowlolz's Gazette :) Hey Imoers, welcome to my newspaper! My purpose of this page is for fun only and everything related in it is all pure nonsense. (or whatever you call it) Beach Reports in Wingfril : Beach reports are getting extremely popular nowadays as more players pk all around the beach. Either it's a bad or good thing, it is undeniable that it increases drastically and is now used regularly. We use beach reports to simply tell everyone that a pker is causing trouble and disrupting people who are focused intently on training. After these reports, there usually comes a pro whose going to solve the problem. These reports, as I have seen, can be good notices. Claims for pking help are granted by beach reports. Now, if somone actually abuses these reports to gang up to earn fame or whatever, it can be a different case entirely. Most people disagree with the idea of ganging on someone to get revenge or earn fame. As the pker debate grows, many are unsure whether beach reports and the idea of pking randomly or not is good or bad. When I use beach reports, I mostly use it to warn others about a pker whose randomly pking people and charging into our spawning point. But, I agree that these reports can not only be used for pking notices, but questions on other things such as quests that you are unsure on how to do. No matter how controversial pking becomes, beach reports will always be valued in TWOM. The Goods and Bads of Making Things Easier To Obtain: Some time ago when I was a level 10 ranger, I decided to get a hat feather. I didn't have a trader's permit to access Black Trader or Trader, so my only choice was to make one for myself. For a couple of days, I killed tons of woopas and crabs for red corals and small corals. It was pretty arduous and I nearly gave up as the days turned into weeks. (oh training and farming takes time, after that im dead :D) One day, my sister wanted to try out my ranger. She roamed around the main village and tapped on every single NPC. So, I was doing something else in another room, when I heard my sister squeal xD. Instinctively, I ran to my sister and checked out what was going wrong. Right before my eyes, the Black Trader was open to everyone. I was so suprised that the traders were open to all the customers such as me. Of course, I knew that without a trader's permit, you can't sell stuff. But still, I was completely awe-strucked. I CAN BUY RED CORAL! So, in ten seconds, I got a hat feather. :D Since the update that introduced gemstones and cores, I heard alot of complaints about the game getting too easy. On the Com2us hub, this person was arguing that prices on bt were fluctuating like crazy. I mean isn't it a bit easier (safer to be exact) to get a great bow from the combine book than farming spectors? Now, level 20 rangers can easily get that bow without being horribly massacred by spectors. Combine books introduced new items such as the mage and ranger-beloved hard hat. On the other hand, newbies now can easily train while we had to actually work our butts off back when we were their level. I don't think it's fair if a level 10 person gets to level up faster today because we provide them with cheaper weapons, enchants, armors, and etc. We know these updates will continue to change TWOM in either good or bad ways. A Weird Way of Waging War on Your Opposite Faction: Only a few days ago, I logged onto bj12345 and went to the main village. There was a suprising amount of people all crowded near the Black Trader. Wondering why, I checked the time. It was still an hour away from the upcoming battlefield. So why in the world was everyone doing in the main village? Putting aside the strange mystery, I decided to sell some stuff that was clogging up my inventory. Afterwards, when I walked around, a chat message came into my view. blab-bla +4 Boots of Speed has now been enchanted to a +5 Boots of Speed. (no, there's no one in Caligo named blab-bla. I'm just making it up) Suprisingly, I never knew that message was the beginning of a 20 minute competitive war between Siras and Lanos. There was no blood-shed but there was a healthy amount of screaming invovled. So, back in TWOM I was so bored that disconnecting seemed to only satisfying option left to do. But before I even had the chance, the chat screen proclaimed proudly, "CloudDoom's +6 Dezoruba's Hat has now been enchanted to a +7 Dezoruba's Hat. Well, that was something worth to congratulate. I started to tap on the chat button, when a person right next to me hd their +6 bow enchanted to a +7. That didn't suprise me, enchants happened normally. But what really threw me off was when 10 other different people started to enchant their armor and weapon. Then, on cue, the Lanos people started to enchant too. It was like a sort of competition to see which faction would enchant the most. Yes, there was a lot of failed enchants... but the chat screen was on hyperkill :D. Every single second filled a new message of an enchant. There right before my eyes, was a war like no other. A enchant war that made everyone blind from the different flash of extremely bright glowing text. :Meowlolz :D (talk) 00:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts